You Left Me!
by Ms. Kaylea
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon. Bella didn't think about what she was doing - she just ran. Running was all she did, until she noticed things changing her body and senses. She finds out she's pregnant. What happens when she and Edward meet again? Enjoy!
1. Family

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey, this is Kaylea, also known as Blue Eyed Hawk. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Please don't be too harsh in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kaylea: Guess what world?!...I own Twilight!**

**Carlisle: **appears** Kaylea. You do not own Twilight.**

**Kaylea: Yes I do! Here see! **passes him paperwork****

**Carlisle: **reads paperwork** Kaylea, this is a coupon for a Big Mac Meal at McDonald's.**

**Kaylea: What! Give me that! **looks at paperwork** OMC! World, I do not own Twilight. **walks away sulking****

**You Left Me!**

_**Chapter 1: Family**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

_He left._ That's the only thought I've ever thought since Ed-_he_ left me. _He _left me in the forest, near to my house. But I just started to run after him. I ran for miles, and miles.

That was weeks ago, and I'm still in the forest today. Still running. I've tripped millions of times, I've fell millions of times, but I have never stopped. Not for anything. Food, water...breath. I haven't done any of those since_ he_ left.

What surprising me, though, is I'm not breathing. I'm running and running, and I'm not tired. My stomach should be growling, my breath should be in gasps...But no, none of it is happening.

I haven't eaten, or drank, as I said a minuet ago...But...I'm not hungry...I'm not thirsty. Oh well...It helps me run.

More days past, and I swear...I swear to God, my eyesight has gotten better...I can now hear millions and millions of sounds. Like a little caterpillar moving across the leaves. The leaves making the smallest of movements.

Even more days past. I'm still running, and I wont stop. Not ever.

If I stop, that would mean the meaning of life is over. Love would be over.

It might be already over for me, Ed-_he_ doesn't want me. But all I can do now is run. It's became like, in my nature to run.

More days past, and I'm still running...The odd thing I've noticed is my speed. It's been coming much faster. I look down at my feet, noticing my flying, like, state.

Then, suddenly, a large branch hit my in stomach, but didn't hurt, in fact...the branch broke in half. I feel my skin, only to find it's different than before. It seams so strong, yet so soft.

Day, by day, I kept running. Much faster than before, though. I've noticed the leaves that brush past me are soft, even while I'm running so fast.

Then it hit me...the smell of four deer and a buck. Automatically, I flung towards the smell. And before noticing what I'm doing, I'm snapping it's neck and drinking it's blood.

I feel the blood travelling down my neck and the pain I hadn't noticed before was gone.

What has happened to me?! Why have I been drinking blood?! The only thing that drinks blood is a vampire! But I haven't been bitten, I haven't even been near a vampire since _he _left!

I stop running...It feels so strange, not running, but I stop to look at myself.

My skin in pale white...I'm fatter, and because of my size, my clothes ripped off. Great...Not...I'm faster, I can see better than before...I can hear better than before. What is up with me?!

I need to see myself in a mirror, to see if I'm beautiful. I run again, but this time, I run in the direction of a town. I noticed one near here, but I didn't go near it.

There was a window in a house, it's quite small, and abandoned, nobody lives here, so I immediately looked in the reflection.

There was me, but there wasn't me. I looked beautiful – better than Rosalie beautiful, it wasn't hard to say her name, she hated me anyway. My lips were fuller, my eyes are the same, but different – sill the same brown. Everything was the same, yet different. The only downside was the massive balloon in between my hips. I looked bigger than a pregnant woman carrying triplets! I look double the size!...Hold on...

Hold on! What is up with me?! I couldn't be...Pregnant?

It's true I've had sex with a vampire. But vampires cant have children, can they? Could I be pregnant, with a half-vampire child?

That might explain the change, of me turning to a vampire. Maybe half-vampire children need a strong mother to be able to hold them. A vampire mother. Therefore, the mother changes into one, without the pain, because the pain would hurt the baby. It all makes sense. Other than the fact of my eyes staying the same.

I think I'm pregnant...

Without a father for my child...Hold on...My stomachs huge, does that mean I'm having more than one?

I don't know how to cope with more than one child, but...I'll have to live...Or, er, not _live_,but exist.

I wonder how many children I'm going to have. Oh! I need names also! I've never felt so..._Alice_. It took a lot to say her name, but oh, well. I'm pregnant!

Without thought, I ran back into the forest. Maybe there will be a small house somewhere I could live in. Other than that horrible, abandoned house.

Then, I thought. Aha! The..._Cullens'_ house! I quickly ran back home.

Their house might hold reminders, but that will have to do. They wont have any furniture, but I'll have to add the necessaries, out of the money in my bank account. I know for a fact, that they don't sell their house.

_**Ten days later**_

Ah, I'm back. Surprisingly, it only took ten days to get to get here. I got the money out of my bank account nearly a week ago, and now, I need to shop for supplies. I look inside the house, just checking if they left anything. Luckily, Alice's clothes are still hear, so I put on the biggest piece she has. It was sweats. She has sweats, and she complains about me?! I was right, they had left everything.

This is good, I just need baby supplies. I look in the garage, they hadn't took their cars, other than one, _his_ car. For that, I'm grateful. I don't need a reminder of everything, I took Carlisle's car, for the dark tinted windows. Cant let anyone know it's me.

I drove all the was to Seattle. That's far away enough, so no one – like Charlie – would come and find me.

Once I got to Seattle, I looked in for clothes, just for me. After I got about five pieces, I put them in my car, other than one, which I changed into, and looked for baby clothes.

I got some cots, some toys, some baby food and bottles – just in case – clothes for boys and girls, etc. etc.

I recently decided not to go to the doctor, for a checkup, there was no need. The babies are safe in my hard skin, and because of my hard skin, I doubt the ultrasound would even work.

After all of that, I put in my car – with a struggle, even for a vampire – and drove to my new home.

I feel kinda bad for taking their home, with their supplies...But, they couldn't mind that much, it's for their grandchildren, they just don't know.

I unpacked everything, and decided to look around at everything. I noticed Carlisle took his paintings, and cross, but other than that, that's all they took. I suppose they could just bye more...

I decided to wait, and wait for my children to come, all I can do is that and hunt. While I wait, all I can do is think, and for once it's not about _him_. It's about the children.

How a many children am I going to have? Are they going to age, or be immortal? Would they die, when I couldn't? What names am I going to chose? Is birth going to hurt, like normal births? So many questions...

I went hunting the next day, I started to feel hungry...but when I got back. I felt this pain in my stomach. I ignored it and went back to thinking.

Two minuets later another pain, I ignored it, to see if it comes back. And it did, I started to get worried. What is happening to my babies?! I'm getting scared now, it's way to early for birth! Please say I'm just giving birth?! Okay, I need to calm down. Think, Bella, think!...Contractions! Aha! I am giving birth!

I went to the baby room, I guess I'm giving birth in here. I strip down and I have no idea what to do now. I wait, that's my brilliant plan, I wait.

Hours and hours later, I've given birth. But not to one child, like I had expected...Not two...I have just given birth to three children!

You have got to be kidding me! Three! Once I had given birth to one of them, I put it in a cot, not noticing if it was a boy or girl yet. I did the same to all of them, even though I only brought three cribs. Surprisingly, the birth didn't hurt, it didn't make me tried. I cant get tired and I'm very strong now, so the birth was successful.

They didn't cry when they were born, they were only breathing. Since they was showing any signs of hunger, I fed them with my breast milk. Once I was done with the birth, I went to look at all of them, and dress them. Then I started thinking of names for them, since I had just found out their sex. I have one beautiful girl, and two hansom boys.

I picked up the closest baby, it was a girl. She has brown hair with curls, and brown eyes, like mine, but she has the same structure of _his_ face. I decided to name her...Renesmee, as in Renèe and Esme. Renesmee...Marie Swan. My middle and last names.

"Hello, your new name is, Renesmee Marie Swan." I said smiling at her. She smiled back. God, she's this young and smiling, with teeth! I put her down, onto a little mat, filled with toys for all of them. Surprisingly, she can already keep her body up as well.

I pick up the next baby boy. He looks exactly like his sister. Same everything! Now, for a name...Max Antony Swan.

"Hello, _your_ new, little name is Max Antony Swan." I said smiling at him, like I did to his sister. I also, put him on the mat, he smiled at her sister as she sat up. Awe, they're so cute.

I pick up the next baby. It's the other boy, he looks a lot like his sister and brother, but a lot more like Ed-Edward. Hum...a name for him...He looks like Ed-Edward, so that's his name, Edward Antony Swan.

"Hello, and you are Edward Antony Swan." Again, I smiled and he smiled back.

So this is my family, Renesmee, Edward, Max and me. The most wonderful, immortal and strange family in existence.

**That's the end of the chapter! Sorry! This book will have short chapters! But the good news is: I've already finished chapter four! And it is very funny!**

**Review note:**

**Kaylea: Review!**

**Carlisle: **appears** Kaylea! **scolding** Use your manners!**

**Kaylea: And what if I don't want to?**

**Carlisle: **thinks** You can hold baby Edward?**

**Kaylea: Pfft! I can do that anyway! I own him and Max! Not Renesmee though. **sad face****

**Carlisle: Do you want to hold Renesmee?**

**Kaylea: **face lifts up** Yes!**

****Renesmee appears in Kaylea's arms****

**Kaylea: Awe! She's so cute! World, please, please, please review!**


	2. A New School

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey, this is Kaylea, also known as Blue Eyed Hawk. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Please don't be too harsh in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kaylea: I own Twilight!**

**Carlisle: **appears** Kaylea, tell them the truth! **tuts at Kaylea****

**Kaylea: I am!**

**Edward: **appears** Whats going on, Carlisle? Er...person, I don't know?**

**Kaylea: I'm Kaylea! **screaming****

**Edward: God! You remind me of Alice!**

**Kaylea: I know! I cant believe your really here-Wait! What?! Alice?! Why not Bella?!**

**Edward: Because you're over excited.**

**Carlisle: Kaylea tell the people you don't own Twilight.**

**Kaylea: But I do!**

**Carlisle: **to Edward** She's in denial.**

**Kaylea: I'll say it if Edward kisses my forehead!**

**Edward: Carlisle!**

**Carlisle: What? You have nothing to lose.**

**Edward: Fine. **kisses Kaylea's forehead****

**Kaylea: **breathing unsteadily** World. I do not own Twilight.**

**You Left Me!**

_**Chapter 2: A New School**_

_**Previously**_

_So this is my family, Renesmee, Edward, Max and me. The most wonderful, immortal and strange family in existence._

_**Bella's Point of View: 20 years later**_

"Mom!" Edward called in a velvet voice, like his father's, "Ren is trying to make me go shopping!"

"Rose, you cant make him go." I said, at a normal voice, knowing they can hear me.

We all have nicknames for ourselves. Max is just Max, Eddie or Ed is short for Edward, Ren is short for Renesmee and my children call me mom.

The good news is, they stopped growing at the age of seven, but in a sixteen year olds body. They grew up very fast. Of course, their first words were 'mom' but they spoke it at a week old. They spoke perfectly at the age of a month, and started walking then. I found out what their gifts are at the age of four.

Max got the gift of shielding, like my shield – I found out I can keep out any mental, vampire attacks, like mind reading, and keep it around anyone – but his shield is physical, but can keep it around anyone, also, so we have all we need. Renesmee got the gift of touching someone's cheek, and she can put an image into your head – like mine and Edward's swapped around. And Edward got the gift of mind reading, like his father – odd actually, that a son and father have the same gifts and names.

"But mom!" Ren shouted, "We are in England and we aren't going to be here long!"

It's true, we are all moving back to Forks tomorrow, they all decided I should see some of the town, see if it has changed. But we wont be staying in the Cullens' house this time. That was just for money. But now, we all have jobs, and have a lot of money, so it's no longer necessary.

"Rose, I'll go! Boys! Be good!" I shouted, it got annoying sometimes, being a single parent. Even if they are all grown up. All I'm trying to do is read _Wuthering Heights _and now I have to go shopping.

_**The Next Day**_

It was four in the morning, and our flight is at six. We better hurry up.

"Kids!" I called from downstairs, "Time to wakeup! We have to go!"

"Year, year, year. I'm up." I heard Max mutter.

"Be right down!" Ren shouted, probably in her closet, she loves her clothes, but hates saying goodbye to them. God, she is so like Alice.

"I'm already here." Edward said, appearing next to me. I rolled my eyes, he is so much like his father.

I have told them all about my past with Edward, and now I'm praying not to see him again. Because all of the kids have made a 'rule' – I suppose you could call it that – that if they find Edward, he will be dead by the next day. As much I hate what he did to me, I still love him, and don't want him to die.

After that, everyone appeared downstairs, we all got in to our cars and drove down to the airport. Of course, are cars are staying there, we will have to buy new ones.

The flight was long, and all I did was read. I am so happy, that now we can move back home. I love my home, it was where the kids and I were born, and no harm can come to us there. It's like missing something you never knew you missed.

We arrived in Seattle soon, and we immediately, got in a taxi to go look for some new cars.

I ended up getting a red mini. I just thought it was cute, so I brought it. Of course, the kids didn't think about cuteness while buying a car. Ed brought a silver Volvo – so like his father. Ren brought a yellow porch – like Alice. Max brought a black Mercedes – Carlisle? Really?!

After that, we ended up driving to our house. I brought the house Charlie and I lived in when we were alive. Yes, Charlie died. He had a heart attack five years ago. Of course, I couldn't go to the funeral...My mother and Phil were there.

Once we got into my new...or, old home, we built a garage for our cars. It's out in the forest, so no one will find, and we have more space at home.

The garage didn't take long, and I soon sent my children to bed. We all have school tomorrow.

School is something we do now. To learn some more things, to keep in contact with the world, other than the T.V. And also...my children will also need to find some...mates someday, cant do that stuck inside!

They need to know the world to find their mates, so I enrolled them in high school. I, as seventeen, only a year younger than I am now. Max, Ed and Ren are at the age of fourteen. We are, the Guarded family. We changed our name so no one would recognize me as Bella. I also changed my name, cant keep that anymore. It's now Linda, and the kids have to call me that, now.

I just read, and read, and read as they sleep. They're so beautiful. I'm the luckiest to have them...But I couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like if I still had Edward to help me, and I cant help but ask:

If he knew about my pregnancy, would he have stayed?...Would it have pushed him further into leaving?...No, he wouldn't have left because I was pregnant...If he knew about the pregnancy, then he would've staid, but he still wouldn't love me, and I would have pushed him into leave. No point staying with someone you have no love for.

Before I notice the time, I realize we're late. I immediately rush upstairs and shout for them to get up, and hurry about it too.

They were dressed five minuets later, and we took our cars to school, me leading them, because they have no idea where to go.

We pulled up with seven minuets to spare, and everyone was rushing to get in. We immediately went to get our slips, as usual, and just out of luck, the lady at the desk, wasn't Mrs. Cope from my old life.

"Hello, there." I said, to the woman who was called Ms. Rain, she hadn't looked up from her desk, and I could tell she was printing out or slips. "We would like our timetables."

The woman looked up from her desk and stared at us in amazement – but mainly Edward, great, I bet he's listening to some great thoughts. I immediately put my shield around us all, it gives us the chose of our actions. I notice Ed smile a little at me. Yes, I know we're beautiful, but still. I coughed into my hand, and she blushed a crimson color. Ar, yes, very similar to my old color.

"Oh, of course. I was already printing them out." She said, and turned her back on us, to face the printer. "Here you go, dears. A map for each of you, your timetables, and a slip for each of you. You must return them at the end of the day."

We turned our backs on her and quickly checked our timetables. I don't have any classes with them, because I'm older, but I noticed they all have perfect grades, and everyone is in the same classes. Forks must be out of brainy people. Well, at least their together.

We rush to class, without another word. They head to English and I head to Biology.

As soon as I open the door, I hear my new name being called, and I immediately answer with a 'here'. Of course, everyone turns to look at me, and unconsciously make their eyes wide, and their mouths drop. Well, I'm speaking of the boys, the girls take one look and glare at me, then the boy they like. It took everything not to burst out laughing, but I did chuckle.

I walk over to – you'll never guess – Mr. Banner, from my old life. Great. I give him my slip and cough, so everyone stops looking at me – including Mr. Banner.

"Hello, Linda." He said, sighing the sheet. "You know, you look a lot like this girl I used to teach. Her name was Bella, and she, er...Take your seat anywhere." I nodded my head and turned to the class.

I nearly burst out laughing, the boys were pointing to their seat, if they had one open, or an empty one near them. The girls were looking devastated at their men, so I looked to a seat where no one was pointing, and started walking to it. It was next to a girl, who looked at me and smiled timidly.

"Hello, I'm B-Linda." I said, no one would have heard my mistake it was so quick. "Whats your name?"

"Julia." She said, still shy. I smiled and turned back to Mr. Banner's lecture. She is exactly like me when I was human. Shy and not bothered with clothes. That's exactly like me!

After Biology, I have English, and as I head to English, I look at my kids pass me. I smiled at them, and entered the class to get my slip signed.

The rest of the morning past like that, Calculus and Spanish went was, luckily, non of the teachers looked at me as Bella. I had everyone of them before, and they still didn't notice me.

And now it was time for lunch. I cant eat lunch, but my children can. They don't want to, they prefer blood, but they can eat human food, so they do, to keep up appearances.

As I headed to lunch, I smelt something weird. It smelt, almost...inhuman. It cant be a vampire, can it? I immediately get my food, and sit down at a table, barely noticing my children beside me, I was just staring at my – untouched – food.

All of a sudden, Ed put his arm around me, comforting me. I knew he could smell the vampires too, and I guess he must have realized what I'm thinking...Why do I have to think of _them!_

All of a sudden, five, recognizable vampires entered the room.

**End of Chapter! Did you enjoy it?!**

**Review note:**

**Kaylea: Review now!**

**Carlisle: **appears** Kaylea! Don't be so rude!**

**Kaylea: I wont be rude if...!**

**Carlisle: If...?**

**Kaylea: If you bite me!**

**Carlisle: No!**

**Kaylea: Okay, okay. But you do know that I will get what I want...If...if you fight me.**

**Carlisle: Fine, but I will go very easy.**

**Kaylea: No! Don't!**

**Carlisle: Okay...**

****fighting** **Kaylea is losing a lot of blood****

**Carlisle: Oh no! I need to bite her! **bites Kaylea****

****three days later, Kaylea's a vampire****

**Kaylea: I told you so! I always get what I want! World, please, please, please review!**


	3. A Different Start

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey, this is Kaylea, also known as Blue Eyed Hawk. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Please don't be too harsh in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kaylea: I cant be asked to fight with you Carlisle, not today.**

**Carlisle: **appears** Good.**

**Edward: **appears** Whats going on?**

**Carlisle: Kaylea is doing something noble. She is not going to be rude or in denial today.**

**Edward: Wow! I didn't think you had it in you!**

**Kaylea: Shut up! **turns to Carlisle** And you call me rude.**

**Carlisle: Yes, Edward. Be quiet!**

**Edward: Okay. I'm sorry Kaylea. **pretends to lock lips****

**Kaylea: I do not own Twilight!...Hey, Edward! I know another way to stop words coming out of your mouth... **smiles evilly** And I am telling you. It will happen.**

**You Left Me!**

_**Chapter 3: A Different Start**_

_**Edward's Point of View**_

… – that's all I have ever thought about since I left Bella.

We're currently in Forks. I wish I could cry, I definitely would be now.

"...so you are going to school today..." Alice kept talking, I wonder if she realized I'm not listening. "Listen! To! Me! Edward! Cullen!"

"What?!" Wow, that was the first word I've said in twenty years.

"Oh! You spoke!" Alice shouted. "Everyone! Edward spoke!"

"_Get to your point, Alice._" I hissed, spat, glared and growled, this is getting on my nerves.

"Okay! You're going to school today, whether you like it of not, and you will not mope, not be stubborn, you will act normal!" Alice said, "Your clothes are on the table."

I grumbled so no one would hear me: "Stupid, over excited pixie. _Always_ in the way...I mean, even in death. Why cant she...and everyone just...just leave me alone?!"

Yes. I tried to die. Once Alice told me about her visions of Bella just...disappeared...I couldn't cope! I still cant! I love her so, so, so, so much! I went to the Volturi, to ask of them to kill me, but, of course, my family all caught up to me and dragged me home. So, now I just stay in my room, not caring enough to hear anything, smell anything, or even see anything – I swear I'm crying, but of course, that's impossible...

I got up, dressed into the clothes Alice put me in, and went downstairs, looking down all the way, not bothering enough to look up.

"Eddie boy!" Emmett exclaimed, happily, putting his arms up, waiting for a hug. I didn't reply. "Oh, sill upset..." You could literally feel how upset Emmett was over me, I didn't need Jasper's gift. I was in his voice. If I had a heart that wasn't already broken into millions, and millions of pieces that couldn't be broken again, it would break...again. I sighed.

"Are we going?" I asked not moving my lips.

"Sure." Jasper said, sad because of my emotions. We all walked out, and into my car, I didn't want to drive, so I automatically get in the back-seat.

My family have been going to school for about two years now, I just have to come today. How could my life get any worse? Oh, it couldn't, nothing would compare to my loves...non life. What I couldn't believe, is she _disappeared_ a couple of weeks after I left. A couple of _weeks_. And I don't even know how she died!

Bella...My Bella...

All of a sudden, I saw me and Bella, we were snuggling in our meadow. The best place on Earth. It was the place we declared our love for each other. Then, I kissed her...I could almost remember the feeling: her warm, soft touch; her fingers sliding through my hair; the electric spark, running wildly through my body.

Then, I felt some weird, shaking feeling. I opened my eyes and Emmett was shaking me violently. My eyes go huge!

"Emmett! What are you doing?!" I shouted. He ruined it, he ruined my perfect moment with Bella.

"Whoa! Whoa! Everybody!" He shouted, then calmly, "Edward, two things; one...you were out of it for about four minuets, which is impossible for a vampire; two...your eyes are green!"

"What are you talking about, Emmett?" I ask, not sure how to feel. Everyone arrives by the car. I hesitantly step out. Suddenly, everyones – even Emmett's – go wide. "What?"

"Er...Ed-Edward. Your eyes are green?" Alice said, but more like asked.

"What do you mean? I cant have green eyes, it's kinda impossible, for you know...a vampire!" What are they saying? I-I-I can't have green eyes.

"We'll talk to Carlisle when we get home. We have school now, and you're not missing it." Alice said sternly.

I couldn't concentrate on my classes. So when it came to lunch time, I got detention for not listening to Mr. Pale's lesson. I could hear my family outside, waiting for me. After my ten minuet detention, I met everyone, and we entered the dinning hall.

I look around, and notice something not right about a couple of students. I tried reading their minds, first, a female. She looked familiar, I don't know where from but she does. I cant read her mind. I looked toward the boy next to her – he looked like she did, and again, very familiar. I couldn't read his mind either. I looked towards the other boy, he looked also familiar, and like his siblings.

I noticed he had his arm around someone, and looking at her face. I looked towards the other girl, only to make my eyes go wide.

**End of chapter!**

**Review note:**

**Kaylea: Please review.**

**Carlisle: Wow. You did it! A whole day of no rudeness or denial!**

**Kaylea: Alright, you just wait until next week.**

**Carlisle: Oh, so threatening is still on today.**

**Kaylea: Oh yes, it is!**


	4. Fighting

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey, this is Kaylea, also known as Blue Eyed Hawk. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Please don't be too harsh in the reviews. Update every Wednesday!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kaylea: I really think you're going to like this chapter!**

**Carlisle: **appears** Get to the disclaimer, Kaylea.**

**Kaylea: World! There is no disclaimer! I own Twilight!**

**Edward: **appears** Whats this about Twilight?**

**Kaylea: Hey. I was just saying how I own Twilight.**

**Edward: She's in denial again.**

**Kaylea: I said I would be last week!**

**Edward: What will it take for you to admit the truth?**

**Kaylea: Hum... **thinking** Kiss me!**

**Edward: Go on Carlisle! **lying** I believe she's talking to you!**

**Carlisle: No, she's talking to you.**

**Kaylea: Please? **sniffs** Please?**

****Edward sighs, and gives Kaylea a passionate kiss****

**Kaylea: If I wasn't a vampire, I would have fainted! World! I do not own Twilight, and I just kissed Edward Cullen! Wait! You are Edward Cullen, aren't you?**

**Edward: Nope, I'm Edward Swan. Thanks for the kiss, love, how about some more.**

**Kaylea: Sure.**

****more passionate and heated kisses between Edward and Kaylea****

**You Left Me!**

_**Chapter 4: Fighting**_

_**Previously**_

_All of a sudden, five, recognizable vampires entered the room._

_**Bella's Point of View**_

Oh, my...Oh, my, oh, my, oh my God! What-What-What are they doing here?! The kids automatically see my distress, and look at me.

I point a little in the direction of my former family. It takes them a minuet to realize. I notice they realize, because they send E-Edward glares. I notice Edward wasn't looking at them, he, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice were looking at me.

"Stop!" I whispered/hissed to my kids. "You are in school, and you will not attack him!" They all nod. I know what they're thinking, 'we'll get him later'. I look over to them again.

They haven't changed a bit, but of course, my site is better and they look the same yet, very different. When I look over to Edward, I notice his wide eyed stare. I glare at him, which makes him look defeated. I turn to glare at all of them. They immediately look away and get something to eat. Which reminds me...

"Come on, kids. Eat something." I said, turning back to mother mode. They nod, and start stuffing themselves with food. "Don't forget to chew." They nod again, only this time with food in their mouths, well except Ren. Oh, well. I've taught them all I can, I don't know why with Ren it worked properly and the boys...not perfectly.

Lunch passes quickly, and I'm dying to get away from the stares.

The bell! Finally! I rush off to class, giving each of my kids a kiss on the cheek and dashing down the halls. I so hope they are at different ages, at the moment. I don't want them to come in my class. Well, they haven't so far. I just hope they don't last two lessons.

Trigonometry was now. God? Why am I so nervous? Oh, that's right, because my love just walked into the school, and I might have one of his family in my class. I would die if it was him in my class. Just like my first day of school, in my first life.

I walk into class, and I notice no strange smells, I sigh with relief. This lesson started out good, but then, Alice walked through the door, just as the teacher was about to speak.

Great.

_Well, it could be worse._ I thought. I notice happily that the seat next to me is filled. I let out a huge breath, I hadn't realized I was holding.

Alice reluctantly took her seat, which was the closest empty space near me, but still far away. I smiled, and listened to the lecture.

After Trig. I went straight out of class, and to the gym. I'm good at Gym now, thanks to my gracefulness.

But as I get changed, and head outside for football, I notice something I don't want to see.

Edward and Jasper are in my class. They better keep their distance, I glare at them. They flinch away.

The coach calls us together with her whistle. "Okay people, this semester, we will be doing swimming, but don't worry about today, as non of you have your kits. We'll be doing some dance routines." Some people groaned, but I smiled. "I have already picked partners so, don't go swapping. I don't do swapping." She started calling out names then. Who is my partner? Who is my partner? "Linda Guarded?"

I step out and wait, anxiously beside her. "Jasper Hale." Thank God it's not Edward! I sigh a little, I'm glad it's not Edward, but I'm not happy about Jasper.

He steps out and introduces himself: "Hello, I'm Jasper Hale." He stuck out his hand.

"Linda Guarded." I act like I've never met him before, so I shake his hand. He doesn't know I'm lying, Max but up his shield when we saw them at lunch.

"Okay!" The coach shouted, "I want you to come up with a...er, ballroom dance routine!" Everyone groaned, but the vampires.

Me and Jasper decided to come up with some hard moves. Hey, who can blame us – we have strength and grace. We were done quickly, because of our photographic memories, we began to talk. Not great.

"So, Bella, how have you been?" He asks.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't heard of a Bella. I'm Linda." I say sweetly. He narrows his eyes at me. "What?" I said, slightly annoyed. Why couldn't he just believe me?

"Oh, nothing." He said. "So, me and my family were wondering if you would like to come to our house tonight? You can bring your family, also."

"Er..." What should I say? "Sorry, your not my type." That's it! Act like he's coming onto you! He looked at me, and I could swear I saw Edward turn his head in our direction. Why should he care? I feel like going over there and punching him into the wall.

"No, no, no! That's not it!" He said, "My family just wants to get to know you."

"Sorry, I just met you." I shrug, hoping he'll believe the lies, and the lies are coming frequently now.

"Are you sure you couldn't come round?" He asked, more like begged, but still.

"Yes, I'm sure." I looked at him, kinda nervous like. Acting!

"You could bring your family?" He tried again, a glimmer of hope.

"God, you remind me of this boy," I started, thinking about Mike, I lift my hand and start looking at my nails, "I mean, like, he would just ask, and ask, and ask. And I was, like, 'just stop annoying me!'"

"I am not trying to flirt with you!" He sounded pissed, at least he believes I'm Linda and not Bella. "My _girlfriend_ wants to meet you!" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You want to cheat on your girlfriend! Don't you know how wrong that is!" I said, trying to keep my voice low. I hope Alice isn't listening...actually, why should I care? "I don't even _like_ you!"

"Oh, for God's sake!" He shouted, then a bit quieter, "I do not want to cheat on Alice! I love her-!"

"Just give it a rest!" I said, trying to sound pissed and putting my hand in front of his face. I am such a good actor, because he went over to Edward and started shouting, saying I'm not Bella and that he was on the urge of killing me. I'm very proud of myself. I lean against the wall, smiling as I look at my nails, but really I'm listening to their conversation.

Finally, the coach called us together, and we had to show everyone our routines. After that, I headed to the changing rooms, to change and then I had to wait for my children – even though we took different cars, I need to know how soon they'll be home.

I notice Alice coming towards me. Great. Not. I sighed, looking for my children. Alice stood in front of me, but I completely ignored her. He arms crossed and looking pissed, maybe because of earlier, with Jasper. She coughed to get my attention. I reluctantly looked at her.

"You want?" I asked slowly. She raised her eyebrows at me and uncrossed her arms, putting them by her sides, clenching her fists. "Why are you looking like that? If anything you should punch you boyfriend." I'm still on the ball. Mental happy dance.

"Look." She said, sharply, "My boyfriend wasn't flirting with you, I asked him if he could ask you to come around."

"I'm pretty sure he was flirting." I said, now I narrowed my eyes, smiling a little, "Are you saying you heard him talk, all the way from your class?"

"Bella-!" She started.

"It's Linda." I interrupted, "What is with that name? Bella. If I had that name, I would commit suicide." She really didn't like the sound of that.

"For your information, I had a sister named Bella." She said, getting angrier.

"I'm so sorry..." I started, Alice looked less angry, "I'm so sorry for her. But as you said, you _had_ a sister. Not anymore." I smiled. I saw Alice take a deep breath.

"You better watch it, _Linda_." She sneered my – fake – name.

"Or what? The little pixie will punch me? Kill me?" I laughed, "Good luck with that." I rolled my eyes.

"That is exactly what I _will_ do." She threatened. I just laughed, harder. She swung her fist, inhumanly fast, and I caught it. My family had just arrived, by my side now.

"I wouldn't do that, don't you think?" Then I punched her on her face, so hard her bone cracked, she stood there frozen. "Lets go." I said quickly, as we got into our cars and drove away. I tried to avoid traffic as we drove home.

**End of chapter! Did you like it?! Hope you did! I loved writing this chapter!**

**Review note:**

**Kaylea: I have great news world!**

**World: What is it?**

**Kaylea: Me and Edward Jr. are going out! Screams!**

**Carlisle: **rolls eyes** So, Kaylea? Are you going to be rude today?**

**Kaylea: No! I'm to excited about Friday! That's when we're going out!**

**Carlisle: Well, go on then.**

**Kaylea: World! Can I have some reviews, please? I have a date!**


	5. I Will Kill You

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey, this is Kaylea, also known as Blue Eyed Hawk. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Please don't be too harsh in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kaylea: Hey, all.**

**Carlisle: **appears** Kaylea. **warning****

**Kaylea: Yes, Carlisle?**

**Carlisle: Isn't it time for the disclaimer?**

**Kaylea: Of course...Not.**

**Carlisle: And why not, Kaylea?**

**Kaylea: Because.**

**Carlisle: Because...?**

**Kaylea: Because...They're unnecessary! They're stupid, and...just stupid!**

**Carlisle: What will it take?**

**Kaylea: Hum... **deep in thought****

**Edward: **appears** I hear thinking!**

**Kaylea: Hey, honey! I loved our date! Thank you!**

**Edward: It's alright, love. I enjoyed it myself...I think we should do it again, some time...**

**Kaylea: **sighs happily** Most definitely.**

**Edward: I have to go, love. Say the disclaimer, please.**

**Kaylea: Don't go. Stay with me.**

**Edward: Of course, but only if you say the disclaimer.**

**Kaylea: I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward: Come here, love. **walks to Kaylea, and hugs her to his chest** I know how had that was for you.**

**Kaylea: It's getting better now, I have you.**

****smiles from all****

**Carlisle: So much like his father. **disappears****

****a frown appears on Edward's face****

**Kaylea: What is it, honey?**

**Edward: Do you only like me because I'm like my father?**

**You Left Me!**

_**Chapter 5: I Will Kill You**_

_**Previously**_

"_I wouldn't do that, don't you think?" Then I punched her on her face, so hard her bone cracked, she stood there frozen. "Lets go." I said quickly, as we got into our cars and drove away. I tried to avoid traffic as we drove home._

_**Bella's Point of View**_

We got home quickly then. We were absolutely certain that the Cullens would come to our house tonight.

I reminded myself of the good news – I have three, beautiful children, they don't need to drink blood, and now two of the Cullens think I'm not Bella.

Jasper was saying that I wasn't Bella, so I was sure he thinks that. And Alice would never think that her _ex_-best friend would punch her that hard on her face, would she? I don't think so.

If I convinced the empath and the psychic about me not being Bella, then it should be easy to get to the rest. Although, even if they have those powers, they wouldn't work against Max's shield. And Edward's mind reading wont work with my shield, so he and the others wont be far behind.

Once we got home, the children and I went to do our homework. That was finished soon, so I watched as the children was play fighting in the forest.

After a while, I heard a faint car in the forest – the kids couldn't – so I had to get them back into the house.

"Max, Ren, Ed!" I shout to them, they immediately stopped what they were doing, and ran to me. Then I whispered so low that the Cullens couldn't hear: "The Cullens will be here any minuet, I can hear them." They nod and we rush inside our house.

Minuets later, the car was louder and the children could hear it now, the children was in the living room, fighting over the T.V and I was in the kitchen, almost finished making our dinner – yes, I said our. I can eat food, but to me, it's like eating mud. I will have to try not to look like I'm disgusted with eating it. I'm only doing it for these dam Cullens.

Then, there was a knock at the door. I smiled and went to answer it – the smile was fake, but I had to act like I don't know them.

As I opened the door, I saw the Cullens, all of them – Carlisle and Esme were in front, Emmett, Edward and Jasper on the sides, and Alice and Rosalie in the back. I smiled warmly at them.

"Hello, I'm Linda. Is there anything I can help you with?" I ask in my 'nice' voice. Carlisle looked shocked at me, Esme looked like she was about to cry, Emmett was looking at me suspiciously, while Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were glaring at me and Edward looked blank.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife, Esme Cullen and you know our children from school. Can we come in?" Carlisle shook off his shocked expression and answered.

"Of course." I said welcoming them in, then thought smiling, "I was just making dinner, would you like some?" Everyone's suspicions rose then.

"No, thank you. We will be eating later." Esme made up the partial lie. They might be hunting later. I simply nod and sit down on the couch, gesturing to the other seats for them. They all took a seat.

My kids were still acting wildly towards the T.V, so I commanded in a whisper – even if the Cullens could hear me: "Stop fighting, your fifteen." The looked towards me and then reluctantly turned the T.V off, with their shoulders slumped. "What can I do for you?" I turn back to the Cullens, looking at every face.

"Well, we're here to discuss why you punched Alice, actually." Carlisle muttered, clearly unhappy.

"Well, I have to say I was acting stupid. Are you okay, Alice?" I ask her, as sincerely as I can. "I'm terribly sorry, can you forgive me? I cant tell you how stupid I was acting, I guess I was just angry."

"I'm fine, thank you. Sure, you're forgiven." She looked at me suspiciously. Then, Max shook my shoulder. I looked toward him.

"How long until dinner, Linda?" He asked, in a macho voice.

"Oh." I said, jumping up, "I'll be a second, I just need to get dinner out of the oven." I rush to the kitchen, pulling out our dinner. I rap mine up, put the kids on the table, and go back into the living room. "Kid–Max, Ren, Ed? Your dinner is on the table." I hope the Cullens didn't see my mistake. I look at them smiling, but I was nervous as I saw their confused faces. "I'll have mine later."

"No, no, no. Don't let us disturb your dinner time." Esme said, standing up.

"Are you sure?" I ask them sadly. _Please say yes! Please say yes!_ I thought to them. The kids all rushed into the dining room. Then I could hear the boys eating like animals. I rolled my eyes.

"No!" It was Edward who spoke, I looked towards him. "Bella, stop this charade!" He shouted, walking over to me, now holding my arms in a vice grip and looking into my eyes. "I know this is you! Please, please stop! I will not stop at _anything_ to get you back! I don't know how long it will take, but I _will_ get you back!" He looked at me, angry, hurt, sad and tortured. I looked at him, disgusted. I will_ never _take him back!

"Get off of me! I don't know who this 'Bella' person is, but it's not me!" I shout back, struggling, of course I could break free, but I didn't want to, his arms made the shock run to my heart, like it was before he left, but I had to forget about that, "You're hurting me, get off! If you don't leave here, I will call the cops!" Edward's eyes looked worse than before. He looked as if he was about to cry, but of course he wouldn't, he cant.

"Please." He said quietly, then shouted, "Bella, _please_!" Emmett came up behind him then, grabbing his arms and tugging, but Edward wouldn't let me go. He refused.

"Let go off her, buddy." Emmett said, pulling and yanking him. He refused to budge. I whimpered, wishing her would go. "Come on, you're hurting her." Emmett was getting worried that I was hurting.

"I'll never let go..." Edward whispered looking straight at me.

"Let go." I had had enough of this, I might be exposed to them, but I don't care. I physically took him off of me.

This now shows I'm stronger than Emmett. Everyone gasped, except Edward. He tried to attach himself to me again. And he did. I kept taking him off of me, but he continued to do it again, and again, and again. Everyone was telling him to let go.

"Stop!" I shouted at him, he looked hurt again as I removed his arms.

"No." He growled at me. What was taking the kids so long to get in here?!

I decided to call them: "Kids!" I shouted to them, they rushed in, then was shocked at everything.

"Let go of her!" Ren shouted to Edward.

"I will never do that again." He said in reply. Ed just launched himself at Edward. I didn't care, he was actually starting to hurt me. Edward finally let go of me and I ran back to Ren and Max. Max then toppled on Edward and Ed.

"Ed, Max, let him go." I said, disappointed about that.

"No." Ed said to me, just like his father a minute ago. Max reluctantly retreated. I growled with anger at Ed. Then, Edward flicked Ed off of him, and Ed went smashing into the wall. I ran straight to Ed and got Ren and Max to help him, while I stood up and looked at Edward.

"How dare you." I spat at Edward. He looked shocked. "How fucking dare you!" I launched myself at him, punching him and beating him. Emmett got me off of him, but was struggling. "Get off of me! I'll kill him!" I struggled to get free.

"Jasper! Help!" Emmett said, still struggling. Jasper was holding me, just like Emmett now, and I could still struggle. "Carlisle!" Carlisle then took hold off me and I couldn't move. Edward was now back to having no cracks in his face and looked me in the eye. His face was full of hurt, mine was full of anger.

"How dare you. You deserve to be dead." I spat again, this time, he flinched away.

"Calm down, Be-Linda." Carlisle said, holding me straight.

"Why should I?!" I shouted, this time, I was looking at him. I turned back to Edward, "Why did you hurt Ed?! You may not know this, but he's still human!" Edward still didn't say anything. "What?! Before you was all talk, and grabbing me! Now you're quiet and not looking at anything!"

"Linda." Carlisle said, still calm.

"What?!" I looked back at him.

"Calm down." He said sternly. I looked at him, he was looking at me softly. After three minutes, I sighed.

"What?" I said, a little calmer.

"I can check on Ed." He said, " But you're going to have to not attack Edward, or I cant do it." I glared at him, but nodded. He hesitantly took his arms off of me, and went to look at Ed.

"Maybe I don't want to be checked by you." Ed spat.

"Ed. Don't complain, he isn't going to hurt you." I promised.

"Only if you come down here." Ed said mainly to Emmett and Jasper – who were still holding me.

They took there arms off of me, and I rushed to Ed's side. Cuddling him to me and kissing his head. I heard a sob from the other side of the room. I turn to look at who ever it was. It was Edward. He looked hurt and jealous. I glared at him. He is so stupid. I mouthed the words 'I will kill you' to him. He looked at the floor, still hurt. I don't care. He hurt Ed, and my children are all that matters to me now.

"Is he okay?" I ask Carlisle. Then I sent another glare to Edward.

"He will be fine. He just needs rest." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." I said to him, "I'm just going to carry Ed to bed. Kids, you're going to bed also." I picked up Ed, "I'll be right back, but feel free to leave." And with that, I took the kids upstairs.

As soon as I put Ed in bed he fell asleep. I kissed his forehead and then went to Max and Ren. They were asleep as soon as they said goodnight.

Sighing, I walked slowly down the stairs. Hoping they had left, but I didn't hear them do so.

"Would you please explain to me what's going on?" Emmett asked me as I came into view. I sighed.

This is going to be a long night.

**Hey! How did you like the chapter?**

**Review plead:**

**Kaylea: Hey! If you're wondering if Edward is mad at me, well, he was. You see, I told him that I did want him, and he could see the sincerity in my eyes and I finally told him I love him and he loves me back! So yeah, that's it. We're back together! I'm so happy!**

**Carlisle: **appears** Kaylea, just ask nicely for these lovely people to review.**

**Kaylea: Edward?! Oh, Edward?! **ignoring Carlisle****

**Edward: **appears** Hey, beautiful.**

**Kaylea: Don't lie, honey. **scolded playfully** **sighs happily** I love you.**

**Edward: Not as much as I love you.**

**Kaylea: Impossible. **Edward and Kaylea share a long and intimate kiss****

**Carlisle: **clears throat** **Edward and Kaylea stop** Kaylea, say the review.**

**Edward: Do it, honey. A free date tonight... **smiles****

**Kaylea: Yes! Please, please, please review! I love Edward Antony Swan!**

**Edward: And I love Kaylea ––––––– –––––––.**


	6. Because

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey, this is Kaylea, also known as Blue Eyed Hawk. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Please don't be too harsh in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kaylea: Hey, world. I'm gonna make this quick... **sighs** I don't own Twilight...I hope Carlisle is happy...Anyway, I got the Twilight Saga: New Moon D.V.D – two disk Special Edition. It's awesome! You gotta watch it! Well, bye for now. I guess there is no Edward in this disclaimer.**

**You Left Me!**

_**Chapter 5: Because**_

_**Previously**_

"_Would you please explain to me what's going on?" Emmett asked me as I came into view. I sighed._

_This is going to be a long night._

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"All right, but I have a condition." I warned, they all nodded, at a mute – except Edward, who just stood there, "If I don't want to answer one of your questions, I wont, but other than that, I will answer your questions truthfully." I said, firmly.

"Of course, Bella." Esme said smiling at me. I was about to correct her, but I just sighed. My charade – apparently – isn't working.

"Would you all like to sit down?" I ask nicely. They just simply nod and sit on my couches. I join them, sitting next to Emmett and Jasper. Ha! They probably think I'll go after Edward again. But, hay, I might. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Alice shouted smiling, I shushed her, pointing in the direction of my children, "Do you like shopping, now?!" I rolled my eyes, she's unbelievable. Everyone else was looking at her like she had another head.

"No, I hate shopping." I said clearly. Her smile went down drastically, and she pouted.

"I'll go next." Esme spoke, I could see clearly that Carlisle wanted to speak, but he let Esme go first. "You are Bella Swan, from twenty years ago?"

"Yes." I muttered, taking a glance at Edward, he was looking at the floor, devastation on his face.

"Could have fooled me!" Emmett shouted, I shushed him, quickly. Then rolled my eyes. "You're acting skills have much improved." Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! My blush is heating my face! Shoot! Everyone is going to be suspicious!

"I'll go now." Carlisle spook, easing his curiosity. "What are you?"

"I'm not...I'm not _ten_ percent sure. And that ten percent is only a theory." I said, that's all I was going to give them on that subject.

"How did you become like this?" Carlisle pressed.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. But I don't trust you all enough to tell you that." I said, embarrassed. I couldn't say that I was pregnant with Edward's children, now could I? "I will one day, just not yet. I'm one-hundred percent sure I will."

"What happened after we left?" Alice asked quietly, "What happened to Charlie, and everyone here?"

"Well...To your second question, I have no idea. I just know that he died of a heart attack..." I started.

"Where were you then, Bella?" Jasper asked, then I noticed everyone's eyes on me now, extremely curious.

"Um, well...Um, you're right, I wasn't there." I started, "After Edward left me in the forest, I couldn't deal with the pain, so I...I just ran." I stated, noticing Edward's sad eyes on me, "I ran after Edward, I felt that...I felt that if I stopped running then the meaning of my life would be over...Um, you might not like what I did after this...I didn't...sleep...or eat, or drink...or even breathe..." I stopped for everyone to gasp, they all had 'you're crazy' faces on, other than Carlisle, he was filled with curiosity, but I continued: "I just ran, and after a couple weeks...I stopped falling over, and stopped tripping...I became faster, and faster, and more graceful. Much more graceful...I remember looking down at myself, once I had realized I was going faster than a normal human should...And that's when I noticed my skin, rock hard – like all of yours. I decided to go look at myself in a mirror, so I went to the nearest town and looked in a abandoned house window. And I saw what I am today." The silence after that was long. And I was deciding to talk, but then I realized they would need some time to process it. I just stayed impatient.

_God! Please let someone speak now!_

"Well, I've never heard of a changing process like that." Carlisle finally spoke, I let out a breath, I hadn't even realized I had been holding. I smiled.

"No, it's unique..." I said, then took a breath, "There is more, but I will not say that, yet."

"Wow." Alice said, I looked at her, she had surprise on her features, "I wouldn't think it was possible to change if you just stopped breathing, eating, drinking and sleeping...Well, I was wrong."

"That isn't exactly how I was changed, that was what was happening while I changed. That's not the reason." I sighed, "And I still cant tell you that, yet."

"Bella?" Esme questioned, I looked towards her, "I hope I don't sound rude, but...If you will tell us one day – why cant it be today?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't think you'd believe me, and that would make me angry, then Edward will, and maybe Rosalie will get upset." I said, remembering when Edward told me Rosalie was jealous that I could have children and grandchildren, and so on.

"Why would I be upset, Bella?" Rosalie asked, it wasn't in a mean way, just curiosity.

"I'm sorry. If I tell you that, it'll give away to much."

"Bella?" Esme said again, and again, I looked towards her, "How could you think we wouldn't believe you? We loved you, Bella. We still do." She smiled warmly, and rushed over to hug me.

It took me a while, but I slowly lifted my arms and hugged her back. Then Emmett grouped us in a big hug, urning a few giggles of my own, but soon enough everyone – except Edward – joined in. Even with everyones hugs, all I want is his. To feel his body pressed against mine...I immediately dismissed the thought. Edward just sat, staring at the floor. I sighed longingly.

"I love you all, too." I smiled at them, as they untied their arms from me and Esme. Then I gulped. Should I tell them? What if they leave again? Would Edward want to know if he has children? And children that hate him, also? What if he doesn't and I tell him? Will he leave again? I couldn't deal with that. For that I was sure...

"Bella, honey?" Esme asked. I snapped out of my vision and looked at her, embarrassed.

"Yeah?" I ask innocently.

"What's wrong?" She asked delicately.

"Nothing, don't worry." I said quickly, then smiling. She raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't say anything. "Anymore questions?" Please not how I changed, please not how I changed...

"I have some." Carlisle smiled, sitting down again. We all joined him, but I held my breath. "Are you immortal?" I let out a huge breath.

"Yes."

"Have you tested how fast you are?" He asked, persistent.

"Yes, and it's a lot faster than you guys." I started, "It was about...five-hundred and seventy-two miles per hour." All of eyebrows shot up, just like I had planned.

"How about strength?" Carlisle asked, once he had recovered.

"Um, I'm not completely sure...But I lifted an airplane when no one was looking on my little finger and that weighs about six-hundred tonnes, but then again, that was easy." I grimace when everyone's eyes went wide again. No! Not again! Stupid blush! I hate it! God!

"You still have your blush!" Emmett exclaimed, smiling widely, "I can tease you still! Woo!" I shushed him. How inconsiderate is he?! "Sorry." He muttered, still smiling.

"Anymore questions?" I ask again, ignoring Emmett.

"Yes, I still have some." Carlisle smiled, he really love information, doesn't he? "What is your diet, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Mostly blood, but I can eat human food – it just doesn't taste to nice. I guess you could say it's my least favorite...thing." That works, I guess.

"Don't feel the need to answer me here, but have you found someone?" Esme asked delicately.

"No." I answered, making sure I didn't look at Edward.

"What about Ed?!" Edward shouted, standing and looking angry. I jumped out of my skin, and looked at him, confused.

"What about Ed?" I ask in reply.

"Well...! Well...you were all cozy and-and kissing his head, and he had his arm around you at lunch!" He shouted, I stood up as well.

"It's called comforting. Have you ever hurt of that?!" I calmed down a bit before I spoke again, "He was comforting me and I him. We were 'cozy' because I have know him since he was born. There is nothing between us! Did you hear that, or do I have to repeat? _Nothing_."

"I don't believe you!" He said, through clenched teeth.

"You don't believe me?!" I shouted. Incredible. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, I don't!"

"Nothing can ever happen between him and me, or Max!" I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this...

"And why is that?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have to answer to that." I said bitterly.

"Why is that?!"

"I don't have to answer to _you _of all people!"

"Maybe so, maybe not." He laughed bitterly, "But I still want to know!...Why, Bella?!"

"There is no way I am answering to that."

"Why?!" He shouted louder.

"Edward, calm down!" Carlisle spoke, but Edward didn't listen.

"Why?!" He asked me, again.

"You know, I have a lot of why' questions, too!" I said, this is going to hurt him, "_Why_ did you leave?! Huh! _Why _did you do it in a stupid forest?! _Why_ did you lead me on?! _Why_ did you ever tell me you loved me?! Why, why, why, why, _why?!_" I saw him flinch several times during my speck.

"I left to protect you! I don't know why I did it in that stupid forest! I didn't lead you on! I told you I loved you because I loved you!...There is your answers. Now answer mine! Why cant it ever happen between you and Ed?! Or Max?!" Oh, love_d_, that hurt.

"I'm not telling you while we're angry." I muttered.

"Why?!" He asked.

"Because it affects you, you idiot!" I shouted, I was getting angrier more, and more now. This is dangerous. "As soon as I tell you, do you know what you'd do?! You'd most probably run away again! Which is actually seeming good right now. But you don't know how much it hurt the first time, and I'm only guessing it gets worse! I ran for weeks and weeks, and weeks! And there was only those three that helped me through it!"

"Why?!" He shouted again. How hadn't the kids woken up by now?

"Because!"

"Very childish, Bella! Why?!" He looked so angry, I don't remember the next words coming out of my mouth, with my permission to, but they did.

"Because they're our children, you big idiot!" I screamed.

**How did ya like it? I can only hope it's emotional enough! Please do tell me if not!**

**Review plead:**

**Kaylea: How did ya like it?**

**Edward: **appears and puts arms around Kaylea** I liked it very much, darling. But you need to get to the review plead.**

**Kaylea: What? No kiss first?**

**Edward: **smirks** Of course. **smooth kiss on the lips****

**Kaylea: God, I love you...World, please give us a review.**


	7. The Moon and The Stars

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey, this is Kaylea, also known as Blue Eyed Hawk. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Please don't be too harsh in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**You Left Me!**

_**Chapter 6: The Moon and The Stars**_

_**Previously**_

"_Because they're our children, you big idiot!" I screamed._

_**Bella's Point of View**_

It took a while for anyone to answer me – they were all frozen: "Wha-wha-what d-did you say?" Rosalie asked, thinking of the impossible.

I took a deep breath: "I said that the three children upstairs are my children."

"No you didn't." Rosalie stated, still shocked.

"I thought you didn't know what I said." I spit.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly, "Did you say that they are yours and Edward's children?" I took a deep breath – again – closing my eyes, then opening them.

"Yes." I breathed out as I answered.

"But that's impossible!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Oh! So you think I'm lying!" I shouted. Wow, I get angry fast.

"The hell I do! If you have forgotten, it is impossible for one of us to have children!" She wasn't just upset like I had thought, she was angered.

"Alright, how old do you think my kids are?" I ask, in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I don't know – sixteen."

"Well they have been this way since they were seven – and in a sixteen year holds body! They are twenty!" I shouted. "That is how I changed! That right there!"

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked wonder in his eyes.

I took a long breath before I answered: "As I said, after you left – I ran...The reason I stopped running was because I accidentally drank the blood of an animal near by." I waited for all of them to gasp, and they did, "When I looked myself in the mirror that day – a few weeks after you left – I noticed a huge lump in between my hips. I had a funny thought." I chuckled glumly, "I thought: I look bigger than a pregnant woman carrying triplets! _And how right I was_. I was carrying triplets!...I decided to think about it, my eyes, my beauty, the fact that I just drained an animal, everything. And the only thing I could come up with is that I changed into a vampire because I was carrying vampire children – because half vampire children would need a strong mother to survive and drink blood for them." I finished with tears streaming down my face – I'm sure I looked helpless – and watching the glare of Rosalie stay on her face all the way through – is there no sympathy in her heart?!

"Where was our children born?" Edward asked, actually moving from his spot. I was surprised when he answered.

"You cant seriously believe this!" Rosalie shouted at him. He nodded his head. "After everything she lied about today – and punching Alice in the face!" He frowned then, and I just loathed him. He better believe me, that conversation wouldn't go well, otherwise.

"Where were they born?" Carlisle asked, deeply anxious.

"I didn't know where to go, so, I just...I ran back here – surprisingly it only took ten days to do so...And I stayed in...I stayed in you house." I whispered the last bit. "I didn't know where else to go, where else to raise them. So for some time, we stayed there."

"You stayed in our house without letting us know!" She replied angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry! I couldn't exactly get in contact with you now, could I?!" I shouted. I saw Edward's head bow in shame, and all I wanted to do was comfort him...But that's not what I did. I shouted at him: "Yes! You should feel down!" I shouted at him, then turned to everyone else: "Now, if you don't mind." I pointed towards the door. Everyone looked different as they left.

Rosalie was glaring at me. Emmett was looking undecided – probably between believing me and sticking up for his wife – he was looking at me for help. Alice was upset – she was either upset about me punching her or...I don't know what else. Carlisle is usually very calm, and collected, but he was actually blinking away tears – why is he upset? If anything, that would be me, well, actually, I am crying. Esme looked horrible, like a woman whom has lost everything in her life – she was also dry sobbing...They all had left.

Then it came to Edward, he wasn't moving again, not even towards the door. He looked the worse. He looked also like Esme – dry sobbing, and had lost everything in his life – but he also looked hopeless, distraught, emotionless, like everything had disappeared in his life. Like everything around him was extremely insignificant now – except one. He was looking at me with pain in his eyes. With longing, and depression. If I remember what I looked like when I saw myself that day in the forest – I looked very similar, I was a little better, but only because of my refection. He just made me want to run to him – to comfort him, to care, to tell him everything is going to be alright...

But I couldn't do that. Afraid that if I do, I'd never hear the end off it. He would just push me away from him, again. He would be disgusted with me, and my attitude. And thinking this, made me want to cry harder, but I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't see anything other than him. All I want if for him to love me, to want me. I would do anything! But no, he doesn't love me, and he doesn't want me.

"Leave." I whispered. He didn't move. "If I was you, I would move." Nothing. "What do you want?! Why are you here?! Why aren't you going?! Go already!" I shouted. Him being here makes me even more upset.

His reply was almost inaudible: "No." It rang through the air, making a great weight appear in the air. It was pulling me down till I was slouching.

"Why?" I whispered inaudibly, I cleared my throat. "Why?" I said louder, but still not very loud.

All of a sudden, he was holding me in his strong arms, and I couldn't help but close my eyes and smile slightly, yet I couldn't raise my arms.

Then I realized what I was doing – I was falling for him again, and he would never fall for me. I pushed away. I couldn't deal with this. Not again.

He looked horrified when I pulled away. But I had to, there was no way I was giving in to him.

"Ha-have you...have you moved on?" He asked, sobbing at the beginning.

I didn't want to answer that, so I replied with: "Leave."

"No." He said strongly. "I will not leave you."

"What if I said that the kids want you dead." I told him the truth, surely that has to hurt – and it did, by the look on his face.

"Why?"

"Because you hurt me, that's why. So if I was you, I'd leave."

"I don't care if they hurt me, I deserve it. Actually, I deserve a lot more." He said, even more pain showing on his face – if possible. "I cant believe anything I did..." He looked away, to the ceiling, "Oh!...I hurt Ed! I cant believe this! I hurt my own child! I am so stupid!"

"Yes, you are." I muttered darkly, coldly.

"Bella." I flinched as he called my name. He looked back at my face. "I am so sorry. For everything."

I looked at him like he had another head.

"Bella. I didn't leave you because I didn't love you." Then I was stunned into silence. "I left because I thought it was safer for you. I cant believe I was so stupid!"

This time I did speak: "Please don't lie to me. You can see your children, just don't lie. I cant stand it."

"Isabella." He pronounced my name fully...strongly, "Bella...How do I get you to believe me!"

I simply shook my head and looked down.

"Bella..." He stopped, not knowing what to say, but putting both hands on my face – forcing me to look into his eyes, "In my life before you, I never saw the reason why the moon shines. I had never seen the sun. Everything in my sky was the moon – no stars were seen. But I thought it didn't matter – I could see, even if it was only little...But that day you came to school – when I first saw you in the cafeteria – _all_ the stars in the _millions and millions _of universes came to great me at once – even though I didn't know I was in love with you at that time. And every bit of it was magnificent, absolutely fantastic and brilliant! Everything about you was – and _is_ – beautiful...But when I le-left...well, you took the stars, just like you brought them. But I was blinded from your light, that I couldn't even see the moon. I couldn't see anything, nor touch, or feel, even taste anything. The only thing I felt was pain – a pain so strong, I will never go back to that...I want my stars, I _need _my stars. I need _you_..." He whispered the latter.

I was to stunned to say anything, but I didn't have to.

Edward forced his lips onto mine.

**Sorry to ruin the moment, but it's ended.**

**Awe – is that what you're saying. I hope so, that was the idea.**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Please review.**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**


	8. Resemble

**Author's Note**

**Hey, this is Kaylea, also known as Blue Eyed Hawk. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Please don't be too harsh in the reviews, even though I hadn't updated in forever, my laptop broke with all my updates on it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**You Left Me!**

**Chapter 8: Resemble**

**Previously**

_Edward forced his lips onto mine._

**Bella's Point Of View**

Without thinking, my small hands grasped at his hair, but I wasn't pulling him away – no, I was pulling him forward: to me. The electric running in my veins, was too hard to ignore, too _complicated _to ignore. It was like a million of cables were connecting me to this one person, and most of them were dying for me to touch him, love him, _keep _him as mine.

My mouth moved at it's own accord, molding to him, and moving in perfect synchronization with his. I could not help but notice how our bodies fit together perfectly – my small frame, and his magnificent body. It will sound corny, but it's like we were made for each other, and fit like puzzles on a jigsaw.

My lips were curving upwards into the kiss, making a smile on my face, and another on his.

His lips on mine were heaven. One word to describe this would be: magical. Another word? Sensational. More? Hot. Delicious. Tasty. Passionate. Sweet. Lovely. And lots more.

It took me a while to notice things again, his hands were in my hair like mine his, and his were also around my chest, like a hug, but much, much tighter, I still hadn't opened my eyes, but I could tell his were closed, too, and there was a purring noise coming from each of our chests.

That is when everything changed.

He licked my lower lip for his permission, and I froze. Edward, noticing my reaction, froze too.

Carefully, opening my eyes, and looking away from his, I pealed my hands away from his hair.

Glaring at the couch, I pointed at the door, silently.

Without further adue, he walked to the door, slightly dazed.

I sighed with relief when I heard the door open.

"I love you, Bella." I heard him mutter, waiting for a response from me, but when I didn't answer and stopped breathing, he answered, "I have _always_ loved you." and took off without any other words.

His words hang in the air like glue, sticking themselves to the inside of my ears, repeating over and over again, until finally, I took a breath.

My mind shouted out words to me, while my heart screamed a few in return.

_Liar!_

_ It's all true! Believe him!_

_ How? _I asked my heart, or maybe my mind did. _How do we forget everything he's ever done to us? How he ripped us apart and left us for the coyotes!_

_ Love always works._

_ No, thinking things over, rationally do._

_ Love will always be there, in everything you do._

_ Love will never make right choices. The mind over matter theory always works! Not anything else._

_ Min_e _is over matter, not min_d_. And Edward is ours! He loves us and we love him!_

_ Who said we love him!_

_ The heart does._

_ Who obeys a muscle that doesn't think? I don't!_

_ But love is never on your list! Love becomes anything else._

_ And thinking is everything else!_

The battle was becoming much faster now. My heart was beating so slow, and the blood vessels to my brain were becoming week.

_Stop that! You'll kill her!_

_ I'm not doing anything. _The heart answered, worried.

_Y-you're slowing her heart rate to stop me th-thinking!_

_ I'm not, but if she doesn't fasten her heart beat, we're going to die._

_ It doesn't matter if we die, we have nothing._

_ We have children and the Cullen!_

_ Pfft! The Cullens never loved us, and our children, well . . . they'll do fine on their own._

I didn't notice other voices in the room, until I was in too deep.

"Mom!" Ed shouted, "Wake-up! Now!" Then called for help, "Ren! Max! Help! It's mom!"

_Die! Die! Die! _ My mind shouted.

_Don't! Don't! Don't! They need you! Edward needs you! Alice and Carlisle needs you! Esme and Emmett needs you! Even Jasper and Rosalie needs you! Don't die!_

"Don't worry! It's not helping!" Ren shouted, "Max, call the hospital! Ed! Lift her up so she can breath better!" I hadn't notice I had fallen on the floor.

"The hospitals no good! She's inhuman!" Max shouted back.

"Call Carlisle then!"

Faces of families flashed before my eyes: Charlie; Renée; grandma Marie; and Phil, then another family: Renesmee; Edward; and Max, then another: Rosalie; Jasper; Emmett; Carlisle; Esme; Emmett; and . . . Edward.

Then memory's flashed: mom's foul cooking and us joking about it; watching football with Charlie, even if I didn't like it; me doing gran's hair while I was young; mom and Phil's wedding; Ren, Ed and Max's birth; Rosalie looking at her nails, smiling; Jasper's excitement in the baseball game; Emmett's giant, bone-crushing hug; Carlisle stitching my arm, talking of his past, fondly; and every moment in the meadow with Edward.

This was my life, how I'm supposed to remember everyone. Everyone's goodness, even if they're bitting or shy, I'll always remember them.

That's all I can do now, remember them.

Remember them,

Enjoy these memories,

Smile at my loved ones silliness,

Extrovert in love,

Make miles of memory's from these,

Believe in good, in them,

Love my loved ones, and

Embrace everything new and old.

Resemble is spelled in this. I will need to resemble an angel, as I am going to my heaven.

In heaven is my true love, and I will find this man. If he is not dead, I'll know.

Facts of truth flew through me. And all of a sudden, I knew everything, but the facts of love.

Death is not painful, life is.

Life will end, and that is what frightens everyone.

People will die, and I am now.

At lease, I think I am.

Nothing could ever be this peaceful.

But everything will change, maybe not now, but tomorrow, or another day.

But something will change.

And I think that will be me.

**That's the end of the chapter! Sorry! But the good news is: I've just updated. Sorry, it's been so long, but I cant guarantee any more chapter soon! There will be, I just don't know when.**

**Please review!**


	9. If Bella Doesn't Make It

**Author's Note**

**Hey, this is Kaylea, also known as Blue Eyed Hawk. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Please don't be too harsh in the reviews, even though I hadn't updated in forever, my laptop broke with all my updates on it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**You Left Me!**

**Chapter 9: If Bella Doesn't Make It . . .**

**Previously**

_(Bella's POV) And I think that will be me. _

**Carlisle's Point Of View**

"I hope Bella will let us into her life again." Esme said, still unhappy and unsure. "I miss her so much! Why did we have to leave? Everything's gone down hill since her birthday. Sorry Jasper, I'm not blaming you, but ever since then, it's like everything has changed."

We were currently sat at home, waiting Edward's return, and more news on everything.

"You never know, Edward might have set everything right. She may be in our family again before you know it." I contributed, hoping also.

"But why would she blame me for wanting to cheat on Alice with her?" Jasper asked, "I never gave her any message that showed anything, other than inviting her to our house!"

"She might of heard it in your words some how?" I submitted.

"But she knows I would never cheat on Alice!" He boomed.

"Does she?" Emmett answered.

"What are you saying?" Jasper spat, "I would never cheat on A–"

"Yes I know that, calm down." Emmett rolled his eyes, "But she was never around you and Alice, only Alice on her own, so she probably doesn't know much of your relationship."

"I think there was another motive." Alice added, scowling, "I mean, she hit me. There has to be something else."

"She probably just wanted a fight! I cant blame her." Emmett chuckled.

"Shut up!" Rosalie chilled, smacking the back of his head.

"Alright, alright." Emmett held onto Rosalie. "What if–"

He was immediately cut off by the noise of footsteps in the forest near the house. We all stood from our seated positions and waited for Edward.

Before he got in here, my phone rang. Sighing, upset I wouldn't know what had happened until later, I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, unsure of the number.

"Carlisle? It's Max! Come here now! Run!" Max shouted down the phone. With my family looking at me oddly, I silently ran over, unsure of what was happening.

"Max? I'm running to yours. Now will you tell me what was wrong?" I asked in a calm voice. I silently noticed my family following me, listening to the conversation.

"I–It's Mom!" He shouted starting to cry, I heard the others gasp. "She–she's–I don't know what's wrong!"

"Tell me what happened." I demanded, running faster.

"She–she was on the floor when I walked in, I–I thought it was strange since she doesn't sleep an' all. I tried waking her, b–but she wouldn't move! She's still not! It's been a while since I noticed her on the floor. Please help!"

"Shush, it's okay. We're here now." I said as I closed my phone and reached the door. I ran to Bella's unmoving body and shook her. Nothing. "Ren, could you move please, so I could get to Bella?"

"Sure." She muttered, a bit shaken.

I open Bella's eye lids and looked for anything to help, but as I'm a human doctor, not a vampire doctor, I have no idea what to do. Her eyes looked bloodshot, and I listened to see if her heart was beating. It was, but it was very faint.

"I–I think she's still alive, but barely. Very fragile at the moment." I reported, sadly, "I don't know what I to do. I don't think venom will work, as she is already half human. But median for a vampire is unheard of, it might make her more sick, and I didn't know vampires could be ill."

I looked around, at everyone's faces. Ren, Max and Ed were usually a tough with everything around them, but but they were sobbing their hearts out. Esme was looking at everything around her, not believing anything, but I saw her eyes filled with venom, much like Rosalie, except Rosalie was looking at Bella like her wind pipe was damaged. Emmett went outside and I heard him smashing something. Jasper was taking deep breaths, trying to calm everyone while calming himself at the same time. And Edward was crying real tears, strokes running down from his green eyes. Another thing to look at another day.

"The best we can do is wait for her to come around." I frowned then, thinking about more things, "I would suggest we move her somewhere more comfortable, but any movement would be fatal for her.

"All we can do is wait, and every half hour I will record all results, see if there is any change."

As I finished, everyone but Ren looked like they had hope. I don't know her too well, but I would like it if she had some hope, but then not, in case . . . I couldn't think of it.

"At the moment her heart rate is about twenty-nine beats per minute, which is incredibly slow. I will test again in half an hour. I will go home and do some research on my computer and if anyone would know of this, I will call everyone I know. Please call if anything important happens." And with that, I bid a farewell, and left to run home. Thinking through everything.

**Edward's Point Of View**

The moment Carlisle left, I crouched down beside Bella, ignoring the hissing noises from my children.

I didn't touch her, but I spoke instead, "Oh, Bella." If no one could hear the sorrow in my voice, then everyone was deaf, "Please Bella. Wake-up!" More tears fell down my face, and I made sure non touched her. "Please. I just got you back, Bella. Please. I need you."

I know I was rambling, but I didn't care. "I need your beautiful smile; I need your sweet laugh; I need your big, chocolate eyes; I need your shinning personality; I need your annoyingly stubbornness; I need your luscious color skin back to normal; I need your tasty lips back to your normal red color. I need you! I need you so much Bella! I need: your hair; your eyes; your lips; your skin; your hair; your body.

"I need your heart. I need your soul! Just . . . please. PLEASE!" I sobbed, screaming. "PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! TO REN AND ED AND MAX IF NOT ME! JUST COME BACK! COME BACK!" I was sobbing hysterically now, "It's not even a hour since this happened and look at me! I'm already crazy! Well, I guess you cant look at me, but, just. Come back . . . Please."

I looked at her eyes again, not realizing I had closed them while screaming, I was almost hoping she'd come back to life now. But nothing. The worst is I couldn't even hold her hand while this was happening, and because of this, I just hit the floor, making a crack in the floor and vibrations throughout the house.

"Dude, calm down." Emmett said blankly, unlike he usually does, in any situation and ran back into the room, "You're moving her."

I frowned, not taking my eyes off of her. "I'm so sorry, my love." I apologized, then frowned, wishing she'd hear me and wake up, but that didn't not happen.

"Maybe you should get some fresh air, Edward? It couldn't hurt." Jasper suggested.

I growled, still not looking at anyone but Bella, "I don't think I'm moving from her side."

Faintly, I heard him sigh, "I'm going hunting . . . Alone, I cant handle these emotions. I'll be back for Carlisle's next report . . . Get well soon?" He added confused, but full hearted, but then he left.

"Mom." Ren said, sitting next to me, "Come back." It was all she said, but it broke my heart more than before. I hesitantly lifted my arm and put it around her shoulders, not capable from doing anything but comfort my baby girl. She didn't refuse, instead she put her head on my shoulder, in a tired movement. "Thank you." She whispered to me, only so I could hear.

In return I kissed her forehead as my silent your welcome.

Ed just sat down on the other side of Bella, eyes lost on the floor.

Max went to sit next to Ed, looking at me slightly, then back to his mother as he sat down.

Only one thought ran through my head: _If Bella doesn't make it – even though she _will_ make it, she cannot die – I will take care off Ren and Ed and Max, no matter what. _

No matter what.

**Did you find this chapter sad? I did.**

**Tell me what you thought of it.**

**Bye for now.**


	10. Author's Note  Adoption

Okay. This story in now up for adopition. I have no time for my books these days, I'm so sorry for the wait, my computer just got back to me and it's still broken.  
I'm sorry, anyone looking for a new book to write, please contact me if you wanna do mine.  
Love you all, and thank you for your replies,  
Ms. Kaylea.

P.S When I do find a person to write this story, I will send him/her what I was planning to do with the story for ideas. He/she will not have to use them, but I am just giving a bit of help.


	11. Author's Note Adoption Continued

You Left Me! has now been adopted.  
The new writer of my book is Edward Cullen's Wife and I hope she will make the story amazing.

Thank you so much for reviewing my writing and I love hearing your pleads to make me update. I will miss that.  
Everyone of you made my day when I saw I had an extra review or me or my book was put under a favorite.

Thank you so much,  
Love Ms. Kaylea. :') Goodbye all.


	12. What I Wanted to Happen

Hello again everybody – I am writing this to tell you what I had wanted from my story, as it's adopter has not been to reliable.

Notes I was planning to use:  
-I was hoping that Bella will get better at the end of the next chapter, just to make the readers more anxious and pleading for more in the reviews.  
-Originally, everyone knows that Bella is almost human-like, but they also have heard that Edward's eyes are changing more human and that he can cry. I was planning to write that as soon as Edward had smelt his children in the parking-lot that he is gaining more human characteristics.  
-Edward is just warming up to the idea of parenthood and is still a little unsure about the children, and he loathes the fact that Bella hasn't woken up yet, so he is a little shy.  
-Carlisle always wants information, he is charming and wishes to know everything, so he tries to call other friends of his to see if they have heard of this before.  
-Esme is delighted to have grand-children as usual.  
-Emmett likes to fight with the children when they feel down, just to cheer them up a bit while their mother is unwell.  
-Rosalie is a **, as usual, but she is warming up to the children as they are just too cute.  
-Alice likes to take Ren shopping, but Ren isn't in the mood because of her mother, but when she awakens she will love the shopping.  
-Jasper is cautious around the children as they scare him a little (he does not know they could exist so he is wary around them, which frightens him).  
-As I said earlier, Carlisle calls his friends, but what he doesn't know is that one of his friends goes to Italy (completely forgetting about Carlisle's grandchildren) and shakes hands with Aro. Aro sees this as he can see every thought in someone's mind and tells the other brothers, and the Guard and the family goes to Washington...Of course the Cullens win, but only because of the children. I was thinking of doing one chapter after the fight, and do a happily ever after.  
-For the epoiloge, Bella takes a pregnancy test and finds out she is pregnant, then I would have written The End. So I could have done a sequel if I wanted to.


End file.
